Portaling into My Mind
by Cloey22
Summary: As I hear my shoes stop I know that this is where it is, my past, all in one lost medallion. Only will I be able to find it? Who will I meet along the way? See what it's like to go and search with Magolor as he finds who he really should be. HUMAN CHARACTERS AND A REALLY CRAZY OC! (be warned)
1. The Broken Town

I walked down the dirt path; my white shoes coated with dust made me feel awful, I was always the person who couldn't stand being filthy. But did my family care? NO, of course not… I'm just the imperfect weirdo of my family. Hearing voices ahead of me I fixed my scarf that covered from the tip of my nose lower. The small village I walked up too seemed empty, hearing a small cackle I jumped back and looked around. Finally building enough courage, I started to walk to where the laugh came from. I came close to an alley way and stopped, leaned closer and put my hand on the brick wall that had been torn down.

I could just make out what the person was saying, "So there you go… that'll be five gold coins for one palm reading." I don't know who this person was but they sounded feminine. "FIVE GOLD COINS! That's not right!" Another voice called, this must've been who had to pay. The first person to speak let out another cackle, "You said that you didn't care how much it was and that you'd pay for a reading. So pay up."

"I thought it would've only been something small like two silver coins!" Yelled the other voice, I leaned closer; I always did enjoy hearing people argue over stupid things. The person cackled again, louder, longer, "Tsk… tsk… tsk… what do you expect from a Gypsy like me? I'm known for ripping someone off, so get used to it."

I let out a very quiet chuckle, "Just pay up and leave… I probably have many others just waiting for me to take their only coins." The person being robbed of their coins tossed out a small bag from what I could see, probably coins, and was my most obvious guess. The gypsy let out another cackle, "Thanks… now get lost or I'll charge ya extra." I raced back and hid behind a further away brick wall; this must've been the building right beside the other torn down brick structure.

I had just turned around to see the person who had been ripped off walk away, a disappointed look on their face struck me to realize… I was scared of what could happen. Maybe I would be someone to fall into the rip off of a Gypsy, hopefully I didn't run into anyone who'd harm me…

Almost forgetting what I was supposed to be doing, I turned and raced off, looking everywhere for my precious belonging I had lost moons ago. _All this trouble for a stupid medallion…_ My thoughts trailed on as I kept moving, slowing down my pace to catch my breath I stopped and saw something in the shadows. In the darkened area behind a bigger, broken down structure; one set of golden eyes glared at me.

Wanting to run again I turned to race off, only the person or thing staring at me brought a hand from the shadows. I stepped back to where I was, the hand lowered as it motioned me over. Building enough courage I stepped closer and closer, feeling like I took hours of time I still wanted to run away. I was there, facing the person in the darkness.

"I heard you're looking for something from your past…" The person said, I sighed on the inside because this voice was nothing like the Gypsy. No… this voice was a man's voice. I nodded slowly, "How do you know?" I asked, trying not to let my voice's tone show how scared I was. The person stepped from the shadows and I saw a man with a dark blue cape, blue hair, a sword at his side, and a mask over his face. "Well… a friend told me."

* * *

**Who is this stranger, how does his said 'friend' know about Magolor? Will he find his medallion before someone else does? Is the Gypsy a part of how the story ends? _Why am I asking you these question?_**

**Find out next chapter! **


	2. Home Sweet No

"Who… who are you?" I wasn't only scared because of how strong this person seemed, I was terrified because he said that someone knows about me… WHO? I barely know anyone here, and if it was someone that **I** knew from my home, they wouldn't know me! The man looked at me; I returned the glance before I took in what he just replied to me with. "I'm just a knight who used work in the castle. I go by the title of 'Sir Metaknight.' Since I don't have anyone to call me 'sir' anymore, other than my two knaves I just go by, Metaknight." I swear I saw his eyes turn blue for a second; maybe I was just scared so much.

He turned to face a broken-down building, "This rubble here was the place I grew up… I never asked yet but, what's your name?" I froze; no-one in years had asked me that… "Ma-Magolor…" I forced my name out, even if I stuttered I had still said it. The knight nodded his head, "Well… you seem to be lost out here, how about we go and see my friend and we'll get you back on your way."

I took a second to think and then to follow the caped knight into the shadows. He led me to a dumpy home with bottles lying all over the ground, "If they don't co-operate they do this a lot…" We made our way to a wooden door and he knocked, "Daze? Are you here?" he asked loud enough so anyone on the other side of the door could hear. We waited for half a minute, I took the small time to look at the sky, and the sun that had been out a while ago was now clouded over. It would rain soon, I just knew it would.

From the other side of the door I could hear a faint '_Shhhh…' _Great… just great. Now here I am with a person I've never known and we're just waiting here for a friend of his to open the stupid door. Metaknight sighed quietly, "I'm walking in for all I care!" he called back; I flinched at how different his tone of voice was. The first things he said to me were in a comforting tone, but now, he sounded rough and loud. Thunder crashed in my ears, making me jump. He saw this just before he opened the door, giving off a small grin to himself before walking in. I ducked my head and walked into a bigger place, candles were lighting this home dimly.

I saw on the walls were bottles, bags, a stain of something I don't really want to know. My eyes stopped on a picture, the bottom right corner had been singed as if by one of the candles. The small girl in the picture was in a ragged dress, her short hair curled and put into two pigtails; since it was a black and white picture I didn't know what hair or eye color this girl had. I'll admit she was cute for a little girl; I even smiled lightly at how bright this girl's smile was.

I looked and saw past Metaknight's shoulders and saw a table, two people sitting at it. One of them had their eyes closed, the candle atop of the table lit the one with their eyes closed. I was it was a woman; her hair was pulled into two, long, cream/brown, pigtails. Around her left eye she had a green spot, and the right eye a blue spot. The person across from her had long brown hair that drooped over the back of the chair; just inches from the dirt floor. This too was another woman. Brown hair had her arms on the table, and weird eye spots had her hands on brown's hands.

Metaknight put a finger over his mouth towards me, I nodded quietly and watched weird eye spots mutter something and her eyes shot open. Two bright, fear filled, green eyes, one was a bit lazy, but the working one had a shade of blue hidden in all that green. Her lip quivered and she muttered something to the brown. "All is good… but your brother won't rest without one last word to you, Blaze." Brown… erm… Blaze flinched back in her seat, well maybe her brother wanted to talk about something?

Spotted eyes looked at Blaze, "So either he just wants me to tell you this or not but… he's glad you survived the fall of the kingdom… he wished he could see how you reacted but hey… you don't get to see _EVERYTHING_ when you die…" Blaze just stood up, "I could care less about him seeing anything that I do! He shouldn't even be dead! I wish that that stupid thief get what they deserve!"

Metaknight smirked, "But you do know if _he_ hadn't died; _**you**_ _would've_." Blaze glared back at him, "Stay outta this before I slice your head apart from your body! This conversation is between Daze and me, NO ONE ELSE!" She slammed a fist on the table I heard another clash of lightning outside, "Nothings fair in life!" she yelled. So spotted eyes name was Daze… she had a nice looking home but if she would clean the place. Daze let out a… I froze… she cackled… just like the Gypsy.

* * *

**Will Magolor ever trust these people? What happened to Blaze's brother that's causing her to go crazy?(if you didn't know... she is a bit angry about how that went.) When will Daze ever reveal what that stain is on her wall... you know... I don't even wanna ask.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Dazing Discovery

I listened, my brown eyes wide with pride. Never before had my father ever looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back. He lifted me up and sat me in his lap, "And remember Mags… no matter what happens after today, you'll always be my son." He took something from behind his cloak and handed it to me. It was a small box with a red ribbon holding it tight, I stared at it. My father let out a laugh, "Well… open it." I lifted my hand and undid the ribbon, lifting the top slowly I dropped the lid to the ground and stared with widened eyes.

My father let out a small laugh, "What do you think? It was my father's before me and then it was my turn to give it to my own son." I lifted a golden medallion; the gold chain seemed a bit old bit the other part. The big, shiny part, well… this life of mine has finally turned around! I let out a squeak, and put it around my neck. "Thank you father, thank you so, SO much!"

My eyes opened and I sat up straight, blinking I shuttered. I had to deal with getting away from here without making that big of a deal. Only when I stood up and turned around I saw the three people Blaze, Metaknight, and the Gypsy… Daze. Daze stared at me with her two eyes, her lazy eye however… trail off and looked somewhere at my shoulder. "Well… good to see ya woke up!" she cheered to herself.

Blaze looked up and smirked, "Yeah, Metaknight was about to shuffle the cards around. You should join!" I looked to Metaknight who had cards in his hands, "Sorry you two… I still gotta ask him questions!" Daze ruined my chance to feel safe, because I trust Metaknight and maybe a small bit for Blaze but the way she made a first impression of getting angry sure wasn't helping me. Daze smiled brightly and grabbed my arm and pushed me back down into the chair, "So 'Mags' I'm sorry for intruding but I did happen to stumble upon your dream a few minutes ago."

I blinked… "What?" maybe I wasn't hearing right but WHAT! She blinked, "You heard me… I can go and see other people's dreams, thoughts, even how they feel. But I can only do that if they open their minds, unless you're like…" her voice got louder, "Blaze! Who never opens her mind to let me see how she feels!"

"It's called; I don't like others reading me like an open book!" Blaze yelled back as she moved her cards around in her hand. Both she and Metaknight had sat on the ground to play cards, and the way he concentrated told me he wasn't winning. Daze rolled her eyes, "So… I do understand that you're confused about this but hey… you should know that and I say in quote, 'Who should I trust… she ripped someone off…" Her eyes filled with tears… "Just because I laugh like that doesn't mean that… I would rip everyone off! It was a rich person! Those people have money! And SO what if I want to feed for my friends and myself!" The tears ran down her freckled cheeks. Blaze jumped to her feet and raced over to Daze.

The crying Gypsy nuzzled Blaze's shoulder and sniffled, "I… just… wanna be… USEFUL AGAIN!" Daze screamed… making me flinch. I didn't mean to make her cry… I just didn't know if I could trust her or not so… I just thought- "Well you thought wrong!" Daze yelled at me. I jumped and looked at her; her eyes looked red from crying. "I… I'm sor-"

Blaze shot me a glare, "Sorry doesn't always cut it… so just get whatever you're looking for and leave." I flinched, Daze pushed Blaze away… "No… he's not just here for his medallion… he's looking for himself." She looked at me with tear filled eyes and smiled dimly, my head started hurting. Daze jumped to me and put a finger on the tip of my nose, "Hmm… you might wanna sit or your head will hurt more."

I sat, not wanting to hurt her feeling anymore. Blaze went back to where Metaknight still sat and she plopped down and picked her cards up. I looked back towards Daze, she was digging in a cupboard and when she lifted a bottle I forced down air. Oh goodness… if she was going to make me take some crazy medicine, I'd just run out the do- no. No more being scared, I hurt her feeling already.

She skipped over to the table and set down the bottle, "What is it?" I asked moving my gloved hand close to the bottle. She slapped my hand, "It's not for you. It's my supply of water, what does it look like?" she snapped. I shrugged and watched her open the bottle and chugged it down, set the bottle down and smiled at me. "Sorry for snapping… my past is getting at me too… I'll tell ya… it ain't easy going through this."

I set my hands on the table, "Well… what happened?" I asked, she ducked her head down to look at her hands that she was squeezing together. I leaned forward when she whispered something, "What did you say?" I asked. Her whisper was louder, "I don't wanna talk about it…"

Nodding slowly I looked at her, she shook her head and questioned me, "Forget about my past… I wanna ask about yours, how'd you lose your medallion in the first place?" I sighed and started explaining.

* * *

**What will Magolor tell them? Will it be as bad as Daze's past? Possibly because her past is one big bucket of disappointment... (I might make a story or a chapter for it)**

**Now for probably the biggest confusing thing, _'HOW DOES SHE READ HIS MIND?_' It's because she's Daze... and Daze does what she always does other than derping around and ripping off rich people, she messes her mind up and cries her heart out... yeah... that's her life so far.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Past of Mind

**OMN! I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I found no time to finish this... the first quarter ending and switching classes and then being ditched by someone... I just never found time to sit down and work on this chapter. And I had to think of a friken family for Mags and then I just put something together... there ya go go that's what I'm working with now... anyways... ENJOY!**

* * *

My father was a strong person, but when you're raising six kids… you do start to fall and lose who you were. Well I never really spent time with my siblings so their names don't come to mind at the time, so I can't tell you about them either. I know I had one younger sister who tried to talk to me but… she just couldn't, she had no voice, no sounds, nothing. She could only talk in Morse and I had never taken any time to learn it so I could never understand her. My mother had died of child birth, maybe that's why I've just stayed so quiet most of my life, I was just like her. My hair, my nose, my eyes, my ears, every inch of me I had gotten from my mother.

Having my mother's same personalities, as my father said one day, I had never quite understood who I was. And my mother's words always echoed in my mind, "_You never know who you are until you find who you need most in life…" _Those words had never left me since, and maybe it was because my mind only revolved around missing her… I couldn't think of anything else… My golden-brown eyes would always close early at night and open late each morning. No-one in my family ever talked to me anymore… and one warm day when everyone else was outside I was looking through a box I had found in my mother's closet.

I even snuck behind the house where we threw away all our junk and old food that wasn't needed. I sat down and set the box in front of me, sighed and opened the top flaps. And my eyes caught and saw a white robe with a hood; a note was set on the side of the box that I'm not sure how I missed it. I took the note in my hand and read it quietly to myself, "_My dearest, inside this box is my own gift to our oldest son. I'm trying to save this for when he's leaving our home lands, but with my sudden illness with no known cure you might be the one who gives it to him. I stitched it myself and he can go town to town wearing it, the boots and scarf are for next, you should already have those two things to him before I go. If not, give them to him, the box that holds them is in the corner of my closet. And when I'm gone… I will be walking with you. With the best of luck, __**Margaret**__."_

Tears dripped onto the older paper, I shut my eyes and pulled myself together. Standing I put on the robe, put up the hood and saw the bottom was a deep yellow. My mother always was a good seamstress, heck she was the best one in this entire land. I looked down at my bare feet… I wanted to leave and see what I could find. I raced inside and went right to the same closet I had gotten everything the first box. Looked for another and finally after only one minute of searching, found it. I grabbed it and raced out back again, only this time I was spotted.

I sat again and opened this one, I heard something step close to me and well I looked up I almost had a heart attack. "You scared me to death." I shook my head. "Why are you back here anyways?" I asked. She shrugged; great… of my entire siblings the one who spots me can't talk. "What are you going to go and rat me out to father?" I asked and looked back towards the box; she shook her head and sat beside me. I looked at her, "This stuff was what mother made for me, I found it and she even left a note, see."

She nodded, following each of my words. I smiled because this was the closest I had felt to my family in years. "Help me get the shoes and scarf on will ya?" I ordered politely. She nodded and we stood, lifting each thing from the second box out. I got the shoes on and she tied the scarf around my neck lightly. And then it was done, I was in the outfit. My sister clapped without making noise, and she could make noise if she tried but she just didn't. I put the hood up, it was a bit big but I'd grow into it soon.

We walked back to the front of our home; I just had to talk to my father again. He was throwing a ball back and forth with my younger siblings. When they all saw my outfit they stared in shock, my father cleared his throat and walked towards me. "Where did… you get that?" He asked. I felt the fright lacing his tone. "I found it in mother's closet; this outfit was handmade by her for me."

My father led me inside, leaving my five siblings outside. He walked to his room and sifted around his closet until he found what he was looking for. "Now. Mags… do you feel that you want to venture far from here and leave us as only an old memory?"

I didn't know why he said that but I still forced myself to nod. He brought his arms out and pulled me onto his lap. "Just remember Mags… no matter what happens after today, you'll always be my son." He pulled a box with a red ribbon tied neatly around it from his cloak and handed it to me. I stared at it, my brown eyes wide. Father let out a chuckle, "Are ya going to open it or not?" I brought my hand to the ribbon and untied it and lifted the top of the box off.

My father smiled and watched as I stared at my new possession, "What do ya think? My father gave it to me before I left home. And now it was my turn to give it to _my_ son." He asked. I lifted up a golden medallion. I smiled brightly and latched it around my neck. "Thank you father, thank you so, **SO** much!"

"And after that I wandered off and lost the medallion to a thief who ran off but as I was about to take it back the person disappeared! So here I am now… sitting at a table with a headache, a Gypsy sitting across from me listening to what I have to tell, and two old sword fighters sitting in the dirt playing cards." I finished. "The. End."

Daze nodded slowly. "Well… that ending could've had more feelings to it." She let out a small laugh to herself. "But I'm sure the card-playing-swordfighters wouldn't mind helping you find what you lose, 'cause I am **in** on this!" She stood and clapped. "But all in all… it was a touching past." She sighed under her breath. "But I'm sure when the time comes for me to tell you mine, your life would seem easy!"

Blaze and Metaknight stood, leaving the cards on a stacked pile, and walked towards us. Blaze nodded, "Yeah and when you mention a certain person… your eyes will swell up and you'll cry your eyes out. Just like every other time you say you won't cry." Daze grunted. "This time I won't! I promise and if I do… I'll give you a blade sharpener for no charge!"

Blaze sighed. "I'm going to win a free sharpener then!" Metaknight just stood his head. "Before we go and look for the thief who took your medallion we need to get my knaves… but knowing those two, they probably were training for a minute and then sat down and are waiting for my return." Blaze laughed. "No offense… but Sword and Blade are perfectly trained with their weapon."

Daze let out a soft cackle, only covered it by her hand quickly. "I find it weird because you need to say weapon or else you're saying one of their names." Metaknight rolled his eyes. "Those two are fine with their weapons but I can't say they're perfect." "NOVA! What is up with everyone who knows Sword and Blade, saying that they're great with 'weapons' it just doesn't make sense why their names are 'Sword' and 'Blade' and they both wield swords!"

I let out a sigh. "I thought they would each wield a blade." And in seconds after a glance of brown eyes to green, both Daze and me were rolling on the ground laughing. Blaze sighed. "It's true you know… they are just fine." Metaknight lifted his hands in defeat. "How about we just stop arguing and get them and get this mission finished."

I stood up and Daze followed, both of us smirking while we held back the laughter. Blaze turned to us. "Those were really cheap jokes you know…" Metaknight smirked. "Well… what if it was a gold coin more? Would the joke still be cheap?" Blaze leaned towards him. "I'm laughing on the inside if you didn't know. Really you people with those dopey jokes…"

Daze let out a small laugh; it wasn't a cackle this time. "Well we should probably go… thank goodness the storm stopped before we had to walk out!" We all agreed and started for the door, prepared for our new mission.

* * *

**How will Sword and Blade react to helping Magolor? What will Magolor think of the slightly lazy knaves? How do you think it will go down? Will the crappy puns continue in the next chapter?!**

**Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long... I actually started some of it... because friken Sword and Blade! But yeah... who else wondered what they say for Sword and Blade's weapon... do people saw their swords OR their blades?**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Golden Star

**So I finally got on my rump and finished this. I'm proud with how it came out! Enjoy!**

* * *

We had walked almost a mile it felt like… we didn't mind, since we all we were already used to walking distances as they said. While we walked I overheard Blaze talking to herself about some mountains far north. Metaknight was just keeping to himself and Daze was talking to herself but claims she was chatting to someone called 'Shade'. "He **is** here! He says that you should just come clean with yourself and give in too… whatever that's supposed to mean…" I took those words in… _Give in_… where have I heard that before? Not at home I don't think… where? _WHERE! _I yell in my head.

"So see, Metaknight… when I go back to the mountains, I'll be leader of all the four sides." Blaze explained as my mind calmed itself down, still thumping as Blaze and Metaknight started arguing again about someone in the mountains. "I just think that the General can take over leadership just fine!" "Well he doesn't have any leader blood running in him!" "Well maybe-" I tuned them out and thought to myself for about half a mile.

On the horizon I spotted trees, not the dead like ones in the town, but colored ones. I breathed in a fresh sent of fresh air, feeling at home again where the small house was built with a forest all around it. Where every morning you wake up and breath in, you'd feel relieved and freshened. Two figures came racing out at an amazing speed, I almost jumped back and raced off until Blaze and Metaknight pulled out their swords and raced after them. Daze grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me to follow as she raced after them.

I tried to pull back but… I couldn't. She pulled me until we had caught up and the two people I had met hours ago were probably risking themselves for us. I paused and saw the two **weren't** fighting the two strangers, they were _talking_! It looked like they knew each other. "That's Sword and Blade." Daze whispered to me. Oh Nova… she's been reading my thoughts again hasn't she? I was her nod, NOVA why can't she just back off of my thoughts. Daze scooted away, closed her eyes, and nodded her head slowly.

Blaze looked towards us and motioned us to come over to her. We did, and I came up to see two people. Both with helmets covering what their faces looked like. Metaknight glared at me and dipped his head. "Magolor I've told both of my knaves about your problem. And both Sword-" One of the two lifted their head and put it down as their name was said. "- And Blade." The other nodded. "Good to meet ya." Blade sounded like a woman, so maybe I was wrong to think only guys could wield a weapon… I mean Blaze can but she doesn't classify as a woman. She's more of a tom-boy to me, probably to everyone.

Daze shot me a concerned glance, my Nova she's been reading me like an open book, **AGAIN**! Sword coughed quietly. "Well sir Metaknight… we have also been giving some of the others a place to stay until they find a place to leave to. And since the town has been ruined… they had nowhere to go…" Metaknight lifted one gloved hand and silenced Sword. "I agree with how you think. Please you two lead the way to where you've been staying."

The two knaves nodded, turned and walked with us following.

About a mile away we came across a camp, many people sat around multiple fires. Tents built all around the spread out trees. Everyone who noticed us shot us glances. A boy who seemed to be twelve, raced up to Blaze. "Why did you leave without me?" He hollered. Blaze bent down on one knee. "Dag. I've told you about a million times. I have to teach you that I'm not always going to walk you through everything."

Dag looked back at me, his blue eyes dug deep in my mind. "Who's the weird outfit guy?" He asked, his un-brushed grey, dark blue and golden hair concerned me a bit. Blaze shot me a glare and shook her head. "He's just getting help from us." She stood and stretched her arms in the air, turned and walked off and away from where Sword and Blade were. Dag grabbed his belt from his side and took off after her, I spotted on each side was a dagger. Each sharp, one even had a stain of old blood. I flinched.

Daze set a hand on my shoulder. "It creeps me out too… I've heard that she's trained him to kill people when he first started training." "It's because she expects him to be leader of the mountains after her. Since she has no living family member left she had to find a trainee perfect for her role. And if you ask me… they're both going to be a _different_ kind of leader."

Sword looked back. "We're here!" He called. I looked around and saw all sorts of things, blankets, swords, spears, food, baskets with bread overflowing from the top. I actually came to realize how hungry I was… I hadn't eaten since this morning and now that it's past sun high and my stomach has been growling. Daze raced over to one on the baskets and pulled an entire loaf and raced off with it. Metaknight shook his head and we continued walking on.

Blade spoke up. "We'll drop Magolor off in the dining hall and then I'll find Blaze and Dag and bring 'em back to eat." She trailed on; I didn't listen because I was only involved for eating in the dining hall and waiting there. I just wanted to know what I was going to eat, hoping it would be good. We walked past the baskets and spears and all that, they lead me into a place with tables all around. I sat down and watched them walk away. "We'll be back in about ten minutes!"

I nodded and set my elbows on the table, closed my eyes and thoughts of why I'm doing this. _It was just a stupid medallion anyways…_ My eyes shot open, that wasn't a voice I knew. Not even I had a voice that sounded… so cold. I looked around and saw few people, shrugging off the small worry that bit at my feet. I closed my eyes and didn't think, nothing, blank nothing and quietness.

"_But I'm sure when the time comes for me to tell you mine, your life would seem easy_!" Daze's voice echoed in my ears, breaking my silent thoughts. "_Your eyes will swell up and you'll cry your eyes out. Just like every other time you say you won't cry_." Maybe those two just don't like talking to each other but when Blaze's reply rang in my head I finally had the thought. Those two hated each other.

"You think he's dead?" "I'm not sure?" "Who is he anyways?" "He doesn't seem to be moving too much." "Maybe he's dying and Starberry has to take a look at him." "Probably." I sat up and looked over my shoulder. Seeing six kids a few years older than Dag, I glared at them. One smiled brightly. "Hi!" He called. He had pink hair, blue eyes, and a golden star on a necklace. A girl with blonde hair in a long ponytail, green eyes and a bit yellow skin, stood beside the pink haired boy.

"Umm… I'm Magolor. And I'm just here waiting for Metaknight and Blaze and all them to get back." "Sure. Because 'all them' makes PERFECT sense!" The kids looked behind me. I slowly looked back. I saw two men, one was shorter than the other with a lavender shirt. Green pants, greenish hair, and green eyes. That's the most green I've ever seen of someone. The other was a bit chubby, with a red robe. A shirt that had both red and yellow triangles, a het hat with yellow lining and a puffy white ball on top. At his side was a huge wooden hammer. I gulped, does he hit people with it?

"If you are who you say you are…" The taller one in red stepped forward. "Then prove you ain't tryin' to kill any of us."

* * *

**What will happen to Magolor? Will he prove himself as a good person? WHO THE FRIK ANSWERS THESE QUESTIONS?!**

**I've been trying to post this but my laptop is being stupid and closing my tabs on me while I'm trying to upload it...**


	6. Loaf of Bread

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I kinda didn't wanna work on it cause you know... me being a lazy person and all. ENJOY!**

* * *

I gulped, _WHAT? Prove that I'm not trying to hurt anyone? HOW_? The one glared at me with a wide smile. "Hey Escargoon… I bet that he can't do anything." The man with the green hair looked surprised. "Sire… He doesn't seem to hold a threat…" His voice was shaky, uncertain even. "Hmph… you know nothing. You're just as weak as when she was still here." Escargoon's eyes widened. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! Claire left too! They left because they liked that place better!"

The bigger one turned around, tightening a grip on the hammer's handle. "I already told ya NOT to mention Claire to me!" Escargoon smirked. "Oh really? If you're gunna bring up Mindy, then I'm going to talk about Claire!" Red robe guy lifted the hammer and brought it down strongly and quickly. Only Escargoon dodged faster than the hammer had swung down.

He had jumped in front of me and looked at my with a strange look on his face. I stepped back as the other swung his hammer again. Only the boy with pink hair… jumped into this battle. Escargoon watched with amusement as the bigger one tried to slam the hammer down on the young boy. Even some of the other kids were laughing. The bigger one finally stopped and gasped in air. Escargoon stepped forward. "You done yet?" He asked, the smirk still there.

Everyone stopped as a soft clap filled the silence. "I would say you need more swing… but then you would probably ruin your robe." A slight laugh filled after Blaze herself walked in. And of course little stray dog was behind her. And by stray dog, I mean Dag. He follows her around like one by the looks of it.

Dag laughed. "Dedede… you need to train better." Blaze brought her hands down. "Dag. I told you to shut it. Anyways… good dodging there Escargoon. And Kirby…" I pink haired boy looked up. "Why in the name of Nova, would you jump into a small battle like that when you weren't part of it?"

"Well you probably make them think it's fine… judging how that's always what happened back then." We all turned our attention to the main door. Metaknight, Sword, and Blade stood there. The three stepped forward. Blaze huffed out air. "What kind of stupid remark is that, Metaknight?" She asked, irritation laced her tone.

Metaknight smirked. "It's true… even you can't deny walking into a battle… no. Jumping into a battle when it had nothing to do with you. Even just a simple battle over a small piece of food." Blaze rolled her eyes and glanced at me. "I'm done with this conversation…" She looked down at Dag. "We're going back to the mountains…" "Why?" He asked loudly. She sighed. "Because… I have a feeling that I know whoever is trying to take over the South Side of the mountain is responsible to Magolor's missing medallion… Think about it. A thief disappearing, just after that the mountain is being threatened…"

"But the mountain siders are stronger than a small threat." Metaknight added, sitting at a table. Blaze shook her head. "No. The only news I had gotten was that…" She gulped. "The Mountain's Murmur is returned." Metaknight stood up faster than he sat. "Well… looks like we're going to the mountains." I watched as Sword and Blade nodded. "What's 'The Mountain's Murmur?" I asked, obviously confused on what had happened.

"It's just someone who's crazy and never wants to give anyone a breather." Blade turned her head back and explained. Blaze walked over to me, Dag followed behind her. "The Mountain's Murmur has been tormented all their life and even after my father's death they wouldn't give up. Even after my brother's death, still. They wouldn't give up… and since I'm not taking on as the leader right now… they're going after the other leaders to draw me back into this mess…"

Dag sighed. "The Murmur… as we shortened it. Has made many murders in my home… Blaze told me the mountain siders havn't even found where they live, but. We know it's somewhere in the mountain. And when we get there…"He brought the daggers from his sides and threw one across the room. It dug deep into the wall. "Imagine if that was an enemy, they'd fall dead in at least seven seconds. If I use more force I could instantly make them fall!"

Blaze set a hand on his head. "Now Dag. Calm yourself or I'll delay your training." She had obviously seen me flinch, Daze was right, this kid was trained how to kill. "Wait. Where's Daze?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "Last I saw her she raced off with a loaf of bread." Sword said truthfully. I saw sitting at a table with concerned glances were the other children, and at a table in the corner I saw Dedede and Escargoon sitting and glaring at me. "What do you think she's up to?" I asked, I've got questions and I want answers. Blaze scoffed. "She's probably-" "What am I up to?" Asked a soft voice that I hadn't heard for probably forty or more minutes, it actually sent shivers of surprise up my spine. We all looked over and saw the gypsy herself. She smiled and sat down at a table, Dag raced over to her. "What were you doin'?" He asked, the look of his face wasn't trusty.

"Blaze taught you to close your mind up just as she does… but the look on your face admits your trust for this young lady." Daze looked behind her and there stood a lady with orange close, gold hair with red streaks, and green eyes looking down at the gypsy. She smiled and glared towards Blaze and then to me. "Who might this traveler be?" She asked. Dag scrunched his nose. "He's just lookin' for something, Starberry. Don't care about him." The lady, Starberry, looked to Blaze again. "Now Blaze… don't think I'm stupid." Blaze frowned. "I don't think you're stupid. Just a bit too much of a… um… listener and too thoughtful for strangers."

"That's the life of a medical. If you want me and my 'strange' herbs and medicines to leave, then I'll just go." Starberry did have a fresh sent of plants and herbs around her. "Trust me… it'd be fine without ya. You medicals don't do anything but use leaves and stupid stuff on wounds. I've never needed any of those stupid leaves anyways." Starberry set her hands on her hips. "Well 'leader' I'm not too sure about that. I've had to treat so many of your wounds. Like when you were young and cut your hand on knives… I was wrapping your hand in 'leaves' for about an hour."

The pink-haired boy, Kirby, walked over to the table with the other kids and sat. I sat down by Daze and stopped listening to them; alright that was a lie… I had fallen asleep. And hopefully by the time they wake me up, we'll finally get this mission started.

* * *

**What is Blaze's deal that's making her seem like a total jerk? Why does Starberry trust strangers? What happened to that loaf of bread that Daze took?**

***barf noise* I HATE MY NEED TO ADD TWO MORE OC NAMES INTO THIS! At least they wont be here for a few more chapters... and I had to add Starberry because she was mentioned in the chapter before... and again, I'm sorry for making you all wait... I've been stressed with school.**

**Had to re upload chapter because the first paragraph wasn't there and now it was like hours later when I noticed it and I'm just like 'OMG! FORGET SLEEPING I'VE GOTTA FIX IT!' Cause that's what I do... I mess things up and have to fix them in the end...**


End file.
